Break the Casanova's Heart
by Sherry09
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata is just a simple girl living in a simple life. That all change when her best friend started dating the school's Casanova known as Uchiha Sasuke. After Sasuke broke up with her friend, she just woke up and had the ultimate mission to make the Casanova cry. Can she do it? Or she will also fall for the Casanova's charm? SasuGaaHina/NaruIno/NejiTen. Main;SasuHina
1. Hinata Hyuuga

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the plot.

It all belongs to Kishimoto-sama and the the Filipino author named alyloony.

A/N: Okay so the plot isn't mine , it was made a Filipino author in where I found it being written in Korean language. A friend of mine is a half Filipina so she started writing this story in Korean so I can translate it in English. Characters are all OOC especially Sasuke and Hinata since he/she's the main protagonist. I would like to thank my loyal readers who kept on supporting the fic "Heart and Soul." This story will be a out of the Manga again since its quite boring now to read fiction about being a ninja etc. Not that I don't like their stories okay? It's just it starting to be a boring one. But alas , another fic. Main pairings: SasuHina. Sided Pairings; SasuGaaHina.

Read and Support too :*

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Things to do to Break the Casanova's Heart"

1. Make him notice you.  
2. Do a thing for him that other girls hasn't done yet.  
3. Make him ask you on a date.  
4. Make sure that date will be the one he will never forget.  
5. Make sure that he will take you seriously.  
6. Make sure that you'll be the only girl he's dating.  
7. Make him introduce you to his parents.  
8. Make him kiss you.  
9. Be his girlfriend.  
10. Break his heart

But there is one and only rule you must abide.

"DO NOT FALL FOR HIM"

If you break this rule , the operation is considered failed and you need to face a severe punishment.

Signed by: Hyuuga Hinata.

Hello everyone , my name is Hyuuga Hinata. My friends call me Hina-chan , my relatives call me little princess Hinata and he calls me baby Hina. What you read above my introduction was correct. I signed that stupid contract. I'm just a simple girl who loves to eat , read and study and make some cute gesture so my #1 crush can noticed me. Then just one day I woke up and had the ultimate mission to make the school's Casanova cry. The man who made thousands of girls heart break into pieces.

In a game called LOVE , the first one who falls is the LOSER.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata's POV:

"Give me that damn notebook and I'll fucking sign it!"

"Girl are you serious?!"

"The hell I am!"

"Dear , you should remember once you signed this contract there's no turning back."

"Yes , I remember! Now give it to me!"

Ugh! I'm gonna show that Uchiha Sasuke! I'm gonna break his heart!

They gave me the notebook and I took their pen and sign my name on it. This is it , there's no turning back. I signed the contract where I will break Uchiha Sasuke's heart. Damn that guy, who does he think he is?!

Flashback:

I'm on my way towards my classroom when some paranoid girl bumped into me.

"Watch where your going!" She shouted at me.

What the hell? I should be the one saying that since your the one who bumped into me. Tss. The nerve of this girl! I stared at the girl and I ready myself to start a war when I noticed she was crying. She spared a glare at me before running away. Tch , not again.

I entered the classroom and from the corner of the room I saw a dazzling guy being surrounded by sluts and whores. This guy really. And this girls? Are they like some free clothes to be test out with? I heard them muttering some gossips. Hey, I'm also a girl. I pressed my ears and heard this kinds of words.

"That girl should consider herself lucky. She lasted a whole day."

"Your right about that. She shouldn't cry herself out."

"Girls please, understand her feelings. I really think I hurt her but who cares? I'm in need for a new girlfriend."

A girl suddenly cling onto his arm. "I can be your next girlfriend honey."

"Sure dear." he lean on the girl and kissed her hard in front of the other girls , in front of our classroom.

Gods, so much for public display! What they are showing is so disgusting on so many levels. I mean just look at it , the girl was sitting on his lap and her hands were behind his neck while his hands where on her waist pulling her closer to him. Suddenly the guy stop kissing her and I blinked in surprise.

"Let's break up." He announced. I almost gasped out loud. Almost!

"W-what? Why?"

"Your a lousy kisser dear. I didn't enjoyed it."

"Would you look at that." started a girl with a very thick red lipstick on her lips. "That's a record breaking girl. You two lasted for 15 seconds."

And they all started laughing.

Man, what a bunch of jerks.

The guy's name is Uchiha Sasuke. He's the every girls dream except me of course. He never lasted a week with someone. He would either break their hearts or left the girl hanging around waiting for him to ravish them with his kisses. I think the longest relationship he had to a girl lasted for 4 days, but still that's absurd. And even if he continued breaking their hearts, they all still fly their bodies on him to be his girlfriend. The reason why? Don't ask me.

Anyways , I don't really care what's happening in this school and how it works. I enjoyed my free life and the society in this school barely accept my existence. Nobody cares about me here well maybe some of them, but like them I rarely care about them too. But since Sasuke's my classmate, I guess I'm part of the routine in my classroom. But ever since me and Sasuke had been classmate he doesn't even talk to me. He doesn't feel my existence since I'm not one of his fan girls who swoon over him. He never tried to seduce me like the other girls he tried on. His charm doesn't work on me either. Or maybe I'm not really the kind of girl that would fall for him.

Let's see, my physical appearance is already out of the line. I have an indigo-colored hair, my eyes were pale with a tint of lavender. My uniform is longer than it's usual size. I'm not really the showy type of girl. And instead of leather shoes with heels I prefer rubber shoes. I also wore glasses. I never had a boyfriend since I have 4 brothers living with me. Could you believe I'm 19 years old and yet I don't have a boyfriend.

But since I'm also a human being I must say I have someone who I'm drooling for. He's a tourism student and also a member of basketball team. His name is Gaara Subaku. First time I met him is when he decided to be my best friend's escort at the cheering squad audition. The first time I saw him I knew that he will be my boyfriend. He was so downright handsome. While he was cheering at my best friend he decided to take a sit next to me and that's when I knew I really like him. Gaara and Ino my best friend where block mates with the same course. If I need a boyfriend, I think Gaara is the best candidate for that one.

While I was daydreaming about Gaara, I took my sit then pulled out my Ipod and started listening to some musics. I really love songs and one of my hobby is to sing songs. I know I put the volume of my Ipod to the highest point but still I could hear the squeals of this girls who kept on flirting with Sasuke. Good thing our professor had arrived.

I almost forgot , I'm an HRM student. (Hotel and Restaurant Management.) Surprise? A nerd like me will enter to a field of hospitality management? I actually love to cook and I'm planning on taking a second course after graduation which is culinary arts.

After our 3 subjects it's time for our lunch break. I quickly run towards the cafeteria to meet my best friend Ino Yamanaka. As usual, likeSasuke she's also surrounded by her fan boys. You see, Yamanaka Ino is gorgeous like an angel. With her stunning blonde hair, baby blue eyes, slim figure, boys wouldn't ask for more about her. Ino is quite popular in our school since she's a beauty. She's beautiful, smart and kind. And also a member of the cheering squad which is a bonus point if you'll ask me. We're quite the opposite but still we both loved each other as real sisters.

"Please go out with me Ino, I promise you, it'll be the best date of your life." a random guy asked Ino.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have the intention of dating for awhile so if you'll excuse me, my best friend is waiting for me." Ino excused herself to a bunch of boys.

Ino approached me with a smile.

"To many admirers dear?"

"Admirers, ha! More like stalkers. They kept on bugging me everywhere. The only safe place for me is the restroom!" Ino exclaimed with a deep frown on her face. "Anyway, let's go eat."

I just smiled at her and walked towards the line where we will buy our foods. After the long session of waiting , we went straight to our spot and started eating.

"Er..Hina-chan?" She started. "I need to tell you something."

"Go on." I urged. "Wait? Is it about Gaara? You know..."

"No!" She half shouted in an exasperated tone. "You know , you should confess to Gaara or else someone might steal her from you. Your really slow when it comes to confessions Hina-chan." She pouted.

"Eh?! Are you insane? Boys should be the one who confess not girls." I huffed.

"Sheesh! What year are you living in anyway? Today's 20th century Hina-chan. It's either you confess to him or lose him." She slowly lowered her head. "But that's not what I wanted to talk about."

"Oh right. We got a slight change of topic. What is it again?"

"Er..."

"What?!"

"Hina-chan..."

"Oh my gods!"

"What?"

I pointed at Uchiha Sasuke who's walking towards our direction and looking at me? W-wait! Don't tell me he wanted to seduce me and be his next toy girl? No way! I already have Gaara in my life. There is no way...

He really is going to our direction. Then he looked at Ino? Ino? Hmm...

"Hey." Sasuke started.

"Hey." Ino replied shyly.

Hey? Hey? What the hell? They know each other?

"Enjoying your food , Ino?" He asked bending to look at Ino's face.

"Yes."

"Oh that's good. I'll see you around Ino." Then he walked out.

"Bye." Ino's small reply.

He gave Ino a wink leaving a very goofy Ino in front of me. Okay?

"Hey!" I said poking her forehead. "Tell me the truth? Are you and Uchiha in some sort of relationship?"

"W-what? N-no!" She stammered.

"Alright then. Make sure of that Ino-chan." I warned. "That guy is a playboy. He don't take girls into a serious relationship. And did you know, he had a girlfriend who lasted for 4 days? Tch , jerk."

"Yes , I know." She whispered. "I don't plan on being her girlfriend anyway."

"I'm so glad!" I smiled widely." Oh , what is that you wanted to say to me again?"

"Eh? Oh nothing! I forgot about it, Hina-chan. Let's just eat."

After lunch break, me and Ino parted ways and I went straight to my classroom for the last period. As I enter the room, I saw Sasuke kissing another unidentified girl on the corner of the room with his hands roaming everywhere. This is so disgusting on so many levels. Don't they know the words privacy? Ugh. I rolled my eyes on their direction and prompt myself on my chair.

After the last period I went to the gym to wait for Ino. They are all practicing for their cheering squad and of course for me to see my precious Gaara. I sat on the bleachers and watch them practice. On the other side of the gym is where Ino used to practice and the other side is where Gaara and his friends practiced basketball.

I watched as Gaara threw a 3 point shot then out of nowhere I stood up when he shoot in on the ring. I clap my hands and he stared at me. Oh no, I know my face is starting to get warm. This is so humiliating. He waved at me and ran to my direction. I could feel butterflies on my stomach.

"Hello, Hinata." He greeted with a smile. My goodness he's so damn handsome.

"H-hi."

"Are you waiting for Ino?"

"Y-yes." Damn, I always stutter with him around me.

"Really? Then I'll just accompany you then. We just finished our practice anyway. Wait for me here while I change my clothes alright?"

"O-o-okay."

Oh, Gaara. Even if you don't changed your clothes, you'll be fresh and handsome for me. Ack, I think I'm like Bella Swan. Gross! Just a minute later, Gaara came back looking fresh. He also have foods and drinks within his grasp.

"Hey , I bought you a drink and a doughnut." He grinned. "I thought you haven't eaten yet."

"O-oh! Thank you, Gaara."

I took the drink and doughnut to him and started digging myself in. See? Who wouldn't like this guy? He's handsome, and kind! Gentleman and also wealthy. That's a true dream boy.

I suddenly saw Ino grinning at me from ear to ear so I rolled my eyes on her and shooed her away without Gaara noticing.

"So Hinata, how was your part time job at Ino's club?"

"J-just fine."

Ah yes, I have a part time job at Ino's club during weekends. I'm singing on their club with 4-5 songs and of course I would get paid. So at least I have money to buy whatever I want.

"That's good." He commented. "Actually I miss your voice. Maybe I'll try to go to that club so I can hear your voice again."

My eyes suddenly brightened at his idea. Oh how you make me speechless Gaara.

"O-oh , you don't have to go. I can sing for you here." Did I said that out loud? So embarrassing.

"Wait.." He started to lean on me and I swear to God I could hear my heart pounding out of my chest. Suddenly he wiped something off my lips. "You have chocolate on your lips."

I slapped my hands on my mouth to cover it. I am so embarrassed right now. He gave me his cute grin and ruffled my hair.

"You're cute, Hinata."

My face turned into a cherry red and I bent down my head to refrain him from seeing it. This guy really have a very wild effect on me and if he don't stop it, I might faint right there and then. After 15 minutes on talking, Ino's practice come to an end. She changed her clothes and she approached us.

"Gaara, Hina-chan, I'm sorry for the wait." She panted.

"No worries, Ino-chan. So let's go?"

I wished you could have stayed longer on your practice Ino...but nevertheless, I had spent some time with Gaara. And that's by far the most exciting part of my day.

We all walked out of the university together. Gaara took his ride home while me and Ino just walked. Me and Ino's house aren't really that far from school.

"So how's the eating-with-Gaara-spree? He really have to wipe your mouth huh?" She teased.

"S-stop it! It's embarrassing you know."

Ino giggled and ruffled my hair. "It was a very sweet gesture Hina-chan." Then her face turned serious. "Hinata, I wanted to tell you something."

I twitched my nose like a rabbit. "Again? What is it that you wanted to tell me that you can't say?"

She stopped walking making me almost bump into her. "I'm dating someone."

"What?! You mean you have a freaking boyfriend? Who? Introduced me to him girl. Who is he? At last you finally found someone who you can love. Is he attending at our same university?"

Her face started to stretched into a grin when I threw her a lot of questions.

"Yes, he's at our university and you really know him."

I furrowed my eyebrows then I widened my eyes. "N-no way! You mean, Gaara?!"

She hit my shoulders lightly. "Idiot. Of course not! Subaku is all yours dear."

"Oh! That's good. Who's the lucky guy?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Wow! You guys are...Wait, what?! Uchiha Sasuke?! You have got to be kidding me!" I shouted at her. Surprisingly she didn't flinch nor move.

"I'm serious." She stated blankly.

"B-but, Ino!" I whined. "Are you out of your mind?! Did he drug you or something? Dear, Sasuke is the known man in the university who's the #1 playboy. Are you serious? And since when did the two of you entered that stage?"

I can't believe this! My best friend , dating that...that guy! That disgusting creature.

"Three hours ago , after we ate lunch at the cafeteria and yes I'm serious Hinata." She said."I love him and I can feel he loves me too. Please I know what are you going to say. But I hope you support me on this."

She left me staring at her like a complete idiot.

Uchiha Sasuke is Yamanaka Ino's boyfriend? Oh no. I don't feel good about this. I have this feeling in my stomach that something is not gonna end well. Ugh, Ino!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

A/N: So this is the start of another babbling of your cute Author! Ja :)

Warn me if there's any mistake.

-Sherry-


	2. First kiss and the Contract

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the plot.

Thanks to Joohyun and alyloony :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata's POV:

It's been 2 weeks ever since I found out Ino and Sasuke are in a relationship. And I came to a point where I almost beg to my knees for Ino, convincing her to break up with Sasuke but to no avail she wouldn't listen to me. She's like me, stubborn. I tried talking to Sasuke but I really don't have the luck for that one. He's always surrounded by his friends who's also a bunch of scumbags.

But when 2 weeks had passed and Ino is still in a relationship with Sasuke, I breathed out my worriness. Well who wouldn't right? She's my best friend and she's dating the world's number jerk. I think Sasuke is really committing with Ino right? I mean they have been in a relationship for almost 2 weeks already. They even changed their status on their Facebook. It really looks like that the jerk finally found love.

Or so I thought.

Well since their in a 2 weeks relationship already, I always ate alone in the cafeteria since my good ol' friend is hanging out with her boyfriend. That girl, she dare leave me because of that idiot. At least she's happy. On the contrary I'm in a good mood myself too. You see, Gaara would always eat with me whenever our lunch break would be on the same time.

But today is a lonely day for me because Gaara is busy today so he couldn't accompany me today. Oh poor me. So here I am eating alone in the cafeteria.

As usual I'm sitting on my favorite table where me and Ino usually ate. I'm in the middle of eating my lunch when someone caught my attention. On the far left corner of the cafeteria sitting the demon in disguise named Uchiha Sasuke, laughing boisterously with his friends. Wait, I thought Ino's with him? Sasuke stared at my direction and he caught me staring at him. He winked at me and continued laughing with his friends.

Eww! So much for eating my lunch, I think I'll just threw this up.

After lunch I decided to go to the bathroom to pee. As I entered the cubicle, I accidentally heard the conversation of the two girls.

"I really pity her. She kept on crying. I think that was Sasuke's worst scenario towards a girl."

"I agree. I mean, he break up on her in front of many people including the teachers."

"I really thought that Sasuke was dead serious in having a relationship with her."

"They lasted 2 weeks. But a playboy will always be a playboy, even if the most prettiest and popular girl in the school, he can make it cry."

I can't believe it. I felt anger creeping out of my face. I pushed the door forcefully surprising the two gossipers. To prove that their surprise, the girl with a glasses who was currently putting some lipstick accidentally put it in a wrong direction. She looks like a clown on my conclusion. The other one had been putting some mascara slipped off her hands and painted her own eyes.

"Where is Ino?"

"Eh? Who are you?"

I gritted my teeth and held the girl's collar. "I am asking you where the hell is Ino?!"

The two girls jump in shock and I can feel them trembling. Must have been scared about my outburst. But I couldn't care less. I need to find Ino.

"S-s-she's in the gym."

I let go of her collar and ran briskly towards the gym. I pushed everyone who kept on bumping on me. Damn this people. Can't they see I'm in a hurry? I entered the gym and saw Ino sitting on the bleachers crying her eyes out.

"Ino.." I whispered softly.

She looked at me with her puffy eyes. "What now? You will tell me that I have been an idiot? You'll tell me that I made the wrong decision? That I should have listen to you instead? You can say anything you want because what your about to say is all true!"

My eyes softened and hugged her. "Ino, he's not worthy of your tears. Stop it."

She hugged me back. "Hinata, it's my first time to fall in love. It only lasted within 2 weeks. He cheated on me!" She sobbed louder. "I know I'm quite popular and he has his pride. He showed to the entire university that he can trick me and let them know that he can make Yamanaka Ino cry! He's fucking good, he get what he wants!"

I trembled in anger again. I just wanted to kill Uchiha Sasuke with my own fist and show him no mercy for doing this things to Ino. I released her from the hug and stood up.

"Don't worry Ino-chan, I'll make sure that Uchiha Sasuke wouldn't see the sun rise again." I gritted out.

"Not so fast my dear. Handsome people like Sasuke is an endangered species already and you wanted to kill it? Show some mercy."

I whipped my head at the source of that voice. I saw a girl and a gay walking towards us. The girl had brown hair matching her brown eyes and the gay had a weird bowl cut hair and a very thick eyebrows.

"And who are you two?"

"Hello." said the brown-haired girl. "I'm Tenten and that's Lee." she pointed to her gay friend.

"Ewww! Don't call me by my real name! That's so disgusting I feel like a male." cried Lee. "Just call me Lena."

I raised my eyebrows at them. "So? For the second time around, who are you?"

"Is it your time of the month?" laughed Tenten. "Relax girl, we felt that Sasuke broke another heart so we came here to know."

I walked towards them narrowing my eyes. "Look, if your here to gossip with us, I'm sorry but you won't get any informations. So if you'll excuse us I need to kill someone." I gripped Ino's wrist dragging her with me. "Now let's go, Ino!"

"Actually we're here to help."

I stopped on my tracks and looked at them.

"W-what?"

"You'll know if you follow us."

They brought us to a room where they call it head quarters. Really this guys creeps me out. Are they some agent or something that they needed a head quarters? As we entered the room, there are 10 more people inside, all girls.

"Oh? New member of our club?"

I blinked in confusion. "Club?"

"Yes." answered the girl. "We're Uchiha Sasuke's haters club."

Huh? Haters of Uchiha Sasuke? Is there really a club that exist? I have no idea. If I have known I should have joined them earlier.

"All of us had been hurt by him, we had the same fate. We had been humiliated , embarrassed in public because of him!" A girl spat in rage. "All girls are welcomed here who had been broken heart-ed because of that guy."

"Even him?" I pointed at the gay member. I think Lee, is he's name?

"Of course!" cried Lee. "He broke my heart to pieces!"

I shivered suddenly. Goosebumps appeared on my skin. It just proves my point! Uchiha Sasuke is not only a scumbag but also an asshole. Can you believe it? He hitted on a gay?! Eewww! Gross!

"Hey!" Tenten shrieked. "Don't be an assuming ass. Sasuke only asked you to teach him on some assignments. Ambitious gay!"

"What?!" Lee cried out. "Excuse me but Sasuke showed some hints that he loved me but in the end he cheated on me!"

"Okay enough!" Someone roared. Man, they're all loud. "Please ladies, don't fight in front of our guest. Anyway , I'm the President of this club. You two are welcome to join us. Our purpose is to help each other, more over the new members who had experience the heart break because of him. And maybe if there are lots of haters instead of admirers, it'll be easy for us to remove his crown as the ultimate heart breaker and he'll be only an ordinary student in this school." explained the leader."You can list your names here if you want to join."

This club have a very high goal. I pulled out my glasses and scoffed at them.

"Er, sorry but I we don't have the time to be bitter about something stupid. It'll be much better if I have the chance to kick and punch the fucker's face right now." I said still combing my hair.

I was about to go outside the room when Ino stop me.

"Wait, Hinata!" She stole the notebook and ball pen and wrote her name on it.

"Ino!" I gasped. " Why did you wrote your name on it?!"

"All of us here have been hurt so we know how it feels and maybe they can help me get over him." Ino reasoned out.

"So you join us too!" said Tenten grasping my hands with hers. "We all had been hurt by Sasuke."

I blinked once , twice. Then I started to laugh. They all stared at me like I'm an alien, while me, I was laughing my butt off. Seriously! Me? Being hurt by that guy? Never! I have my eyes set on Gaara only.

I tried holding my stomach while laughing. I almost fell down on my knees because of laughing and my eyes were stinging with tears of happiness. I turned to look at them and they had their brows raised at me. I still can't finish laughing. It's just so funny on so many levels.

"Hey?" Lee said. "Try bumping your friend's head would you? I think she lost her mind. I think because of the heartbreak, that's why she had become insane."

"Idiot." I gasped out. I stop laughing and wipe off the tears on the corner of my eyes. "Me? Hurt by Sasuke? Please! Over my dead body. I would never, ever fall for that guy. We've been classmates since high school and not even once I tried liking that guy. I hated him to the core you know." I started laughing again.

They all looked at each other and suddenly an evil-sinister grin appeared on their faces. That's when I stop laughing.

"She's perfect!" squealed Lee.

"Absolutely." The President agree with a smile.

Then it's my turn to raise my eyebrows on them.

"Perfect for what?"

They gave me a thin notebook and on the front page was written "Break the Casanova's Heart Operation."  
10 things to do to break the Casanova's heart.

1. Make him notice you.  
2. Do a thing for him that the other girls hasn't done yet.  
3. Make him ask you on a date.  
4. Make sure that date will be the one he will remember the most.  
5. Make sure he will take you seriously.  
6. Make sure that you'll the only girl he's dating.  
7. Make him introduce you to his parents.  
8. Make him kiss you.  
9. Be his girlfriend.  
10. Break his heart.

But there is one and only rule you must abide.

"DO NOT FALL FOR HIM."

If you break this rule, the operation is considered failed and you need to face a severe punishment.

Signed by:_

"Eh? What's this?" I asked scratching my head.

"Oh my gosh!" Said Lee in a flabbergasted tone. "Your so hopeless. Your the perfect for that job! And since you two have been classmates since high school I think you know him too well. And by the looks of you, your the least person that he will notice and the least person that will like him."

"So?" I'm starting to get irritated by this.

"So you join our club and help us get our revenge."

"What?!" I gasped out. "I would never do that! First and foremost , that guy had nothing to do with me. Yes, he hurt my friend but that's not enough reason for me to hurt him. And I don't approve of revenge. I'm sorry guys."

I turned my back on them when Ino caught me again and spun me around.

"Hinata." She said softly causing me to flinch. "you know I never cried so hard in my entire life right? Much more I cried for a guy." I looked everywhere but her. "You've been my best friend for far too long, and I know you know what I feel right now. I'm so hurt because of what he had done. At the same time, I'm mad, so mad because he used me to gain more attention. Hinata, I want to teach that guy a lesson, please."

"I-I can't, I'm sorry." I ran outside the headquarters.

I felt guilty for Ino because I couldn't help her. But I know it's wrong. I couldn't do that to that guy. Even if he's the world's scumbag I can't. The guy barely knows me and I'll pop out of nowhere and just like that I would break his heart. Although it's not yet hundred percent that I can break his heart but still it's wrong.

For the whole day I haven't seen Ino's shadows on the school's premises. She didn't even answer my calls. And when I went home I hadn't see her. She must have been sullen about the fact that I didn't help her.

2 weeks had passed but still there's no news about Ino's shadow and soul. I tried calling and giving her my text messages but still there's no answer. I've been a complete paranoid here about her but she wouldn't budge to where hole is she.

Not until today I heard a call from her mother. She said that Ino was rushed to the hospital. She didn't bother telling me the cause but I rush out of the university and went straight ahead of the hospital. I feel so nervous right now. For a very short period of time, Ino managed to love that heart-breaker. God, please don't let Ino attempt suicide just because of that reason. Please don't take my best friend away from me. As I arrived at the hospital I saw her mother.

"Auntie!" I shouted. "How is she?!"

"She's fine now." She said calmly. "She's just over fatigue , no harm done. She wouldn't eat and she would locker herself up on her room. One day I heard her crying but she wouldn't tell us the reason though." Ino's mother held my hand. "I know you can help her Hinata-chan, please talk to my daughter."

I nodded squeezing Auntie's hand. "Of course auntie. I'll help her."

I entered Ino's room and saw her lying on her bed but she's awake staring at the ceiling.

"H-how a-are you, Ino?" I tried not to stutter, sorry old habits.

"As you can see, not so good."

I took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry, Ino-chan."

She looked at me tearfully. "No, I should be the one apologizing to you Hinata. You were out of this problem but I'm forcing you to it. I'm sorry Hinata. It's just that.."She burst into tears surprising me a lot. "H-he almost took what's important to me, Hina-chan."

"H-huh? W-what do y-y-you mean, Ino-chan?" I whispered in confusion although there's a twist in my gut telling me that I know what she's talking about.

"Y-you know w-we almost did it. I-I was so drowned with his kisses and I cannot control myself. Stupid hormones!" She cursed while I was widening my eyes. "It's a good thing that there was someone who interrupted us."

"HE DID WHAT?!"

"W-wait..."

I didn't dare to listen more of Ino's explanations as I stormed out of her hospital room and ran back to the school. I ran faster and look for that maniac. I found him in the staffers office. He's a photographer of our school's newspaper so it wouldn't be hard enough to find him lounging on this area. Without knocking I push the door wide open and saw him kissing another girl with his hungry mouth. He disgust me!

I walk towards the girl and tapped her shoulders. "Excuse me miss, continue your eating-faces-shopping-spree for later would you? I just wanted to talk to this guy."

The girl protested so I gripped her hair and pushed her out of the room and closed it before she could even enter.

"So it's my nerd classmate." Sasuke smirked. "What brings you here that you even disturb my make-out session?"

I slapped him hard on his face. "Your a jerk! Why did you do that to Ino huh?! Why did you hurt her? What did she do to deserve that kind of punishment huh?! Or is it that you really wanted to hurt girl's feelings? Answer me when I'm talking to you!"

I tried punching him but he caught my wrist.

"Oops! Don't hit the face. My handsomeness will come to a waste if you do that." He warned me.

"You know what? Your so full of yourself! I don't care if your stupid face is ruined because your not even handsome! Your ugly."

I tried shrugging off my hand but he won't budge. Good thing I have another spared hand and I used it to slap his arm. He then hold both of my hands and pinned me to a wall. I suddenly felt nervous because I think he'll try to fight me back. But of course, I won't let him see that I'm scared.

"What? Your going to fight back? I didn't know you were such a gay." I snorted.

He suddenly removed my glasses.

"W-wait..."

"I didn't know you have a beautiful eyes." he showed me his dazzling smile. And he stared at me seriously. He's looking at me directly into my eyes and I can't even look at him straight in the eyes.

"Y-you t-think you c-can get me b-because of your f-flirtatious tactics?"

"My dear, your stuttering." He laughed. "I guess your being disturbed by my presence."

"L-let me go!"

I tried wiggling off his hands but his stronger than me.

He suddenly leaned on me that our foreheads are touching. I felt my body shiver. I don't want to be raped. No!

"Your nervous, I can feel it." He backed away and I felt myself sigh. Thank god! He then stared at my I.D. "so your name is Hina."

"It's Hinata. Your not allowed to call me like that!" I scoffed at him.

"Sorry to burst your bubble my dear, but I would prefer to call you Hina, than Hinata." I wanted to roll my eyes at him but I'm thinking that maybe, just maybe a wrong move, this jerk would do something to me. He then stared at my lips. "What if I kiss you right now?"

I didn't dare to speak because maybe he'll kiss me. I don't want my first kiss on him. I reserved this first kiss to Gaara. Please god, no! He leaned again on me that our lips almost touch and I can really feel his breath on mine. My heart beat rapidly signaling I'm either scared or nervous.

Sasuke gave me an evil smile, scaring me. "On second thought , I'll let you keep hanging what my lips taste like."

He let go of my hands and turned around. I sighed in complete happiness, I really thought that he'll kiss me back there. I hadn't really recovered to what happen earlier when he suddenly spun around and pushed me on the wall.

The next thing I know Uchiha Sasuke was kissing me torridly.

I tried to push him away but he won't move a bit. Suddenly I could feel my body getting weaker because of what he's doing to me. I was about to slump my body on the chair when his arms supported my weight. He stopped kissing me and gave me his smile. "You enjoyed that aren't you?"

I slap him again. "Fucking Maniac!"

I walked outside the room with a deep frown on my face. How dare?! First he attempt to take my best friend's virginity and now he stole my first kiss?! I felt tears welled up my eyes. That kiss was supposed to be Gaara's not him! Now what? My dream of having my first kiss to Gaara is ruined thanks to that chicken butt! Fine, I'll admit he's a damn good kisser but still! I went straight to the headquarters of Sasuke's haters.

"Give me that damn notebook and I'll fucking sign it!"

"Girl are you serious?!"

"The hell I am!"

"Dear, you should remember once you signed this contract there's no turning back."

"Yes, I remember! Now give it to me!"

Ugh! I'm gonna show that Uchiha Sasuke! I'm gonna break his heart!

They gave me the notebook and I took their pen and signed my name on it. This is it, there's no turning back now. I signed the contract and grinned.

"The game had just begun Uchiha Sasuke!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: For those who doesn't know yet, I'm not an American alright? I'm a full Korean. I'm still studying English grammar so I would like to say sorry if you ever find any mistakes in the story. Once again I don't own the plot.

For the characters, I already told you that their attitudes will be out of this world especially Sasuke and Hinata of course. I'm sorry by the way if I made Rock Lee a freaking gay here alright? But the story really need a gay and I find it that Lee is the best option. So here it is, chapter 2 for everyone. Reviews are much appreciated. Oh by the way, I hadn't read the fully read the story yet so I'm really sorry if my grammar is pathetically stupid :/

I just wanted to use this story to Hinata and Sasuke :) So guys bear with me alright? It's just for fun.

NO FLAMES!

-Sherry-


	3. Uchiha Sasuke and Make-over

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the plot.

It all belongs to Kishimoto-sama and the the Filipino author named alyloony.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke's POV:

"So is it true? You actually break the heart of the most popular girl in our university? I truly admire you."

"You know what darling, instead of minding other people's business, let's just continue what we are doing alright?"

I kissed her again. This girl's name is Aoko, my new girlfriend. Just a bit I'll break up with her. I really don't like people meddling other's business. I hate those kinds of people.

After I break up with Ino in front of many people, it has been the university's news. Every single day, there has been no gossip in the school other than my break up with Ino. I really didn't mean to use her just to prove to everyone that every girl I get, I can make them cry. Ha, I could prove everything even if, I don't use Ino as my girlfriend. First of all, I'm the most handsome guy in this school, who wouldn't beg to me to be my girlfriend? I could use my seduction powers to everyone.

Except her.

She has been my classmate ever since high school she never show any interest that she like me. She's weird. She's not interested in me that's why I'm interested in her. What I mean is that, she did not show any looks of interest, seek my attention or anything, that's why I got curious of her. I tried searching for her background which is quite easy because of all this gossipers that surrounds me. I found out that her mother died when she's still young because of cancer. But now she had a stepmother, his father's second wife. She also have 4 brothers with her and she's the youngest. She also have a part time job at Ino's club. She always sing there every weekend.

And since I got curious what her voice sounds like, I went to the club and I heard her sing. And, damn! Her voice sounds beautiful. It was like an angel's voice.

And what I was saying before is that,she's really weird. I got a news that her brothers were all handsome. One of them is actually a model. But of course I know that I'm more handsome than they are. And so since all her family are good looking, that means she's also good-looking right? But I can't find the word beauty in her. She's a nerd and somewhat tomboy. And maybe, if she try to fix herself, her beauty will sprang out.

I know it's kinda mean on what I describe to her, but nonetheless it's all true. I'll admit, she's the one who's hurting my pride. Why? Because whenever I would see her, it was like she's screaming to the world that not all girls are attracted to me. She's the one who's ruining my image as a Casanova. And everyday that I see her, I wanted to talk to her and flirt, but it seems like I don't have the courage to do that. Maybe she have some sort of powers that kept sipping my courage to talk to her.

Don't think that I like her alright? She's not my type. My type of girls are sexy and beautiful. Girls who are dominative. I prefer bad girls. That's why I broke up with nerdy's friend. Everyone thought that I'm being serious because we lasted for 2 weeks. Actually, it was supposed to be 3 days only, but Ino don't want to break up with me so I have no choice but to break up with her in front of many people. She gave me no choice. She's being stubborn.

I was back to reality when I felt someone tugging the buttons of my shirt.

"Darling, what are you doing?"

"Let's do it."

I suddenly laughed hard. "I'm sorry, I only want to do that to someone I will love."

She also laughed. "But you don't know how to love, Uchiha Sasuke."

I tapped her cheeks and grin. "Then I think I'm gonna die a virgin ne?"

"Don't make me laugh."

I smirked. "I'm sorry honey, but I'm dead serious."

Then the both of us were shocked when someone opened the door without knocking.

It was her.

She walked towards us and tapped Aoko's shoulder. "Excuse me miss, continue your eating-faces-shopping-spree later would you? I just wanted to talk to this guy."

Aoko protested so the nerd pulled her hair out of the door and slammed the door shut. Damn! I didn't know that this girl is a former member of the Amazona, you know, those wild chicks. She got skills. Eh? Why is she here again? Oh right! She must be jealous that I'm kissing someone eh? Hm, this girl is hiding her inner slut inside. Tch.

She walk towards me and she look very mad. I didn't know that I could be scared with such glare of hers. Of course I wouldn't let her see that I'm faltered with her madness. I'll try my seductiveness on her.

"So it's my nerd classmate." I smirked. "What brings you here that you even disturb my make-out session?"

Then she did the most unexpected experience I'll ever face. She slap me. Hard!

No one has ever dare to slap me before! Me? The Uchiha Sasuke?!

"Your a jerk! Why did you do that to Ino huh?! Why did you hurt her? What did she do to deserve that kind of punishment huh?! Or is it that you wanted to hurt girl's feelings? Answer me when I'm talking to you!"

Dang, this girl's voice is so loud. She approached me and she's about to punch me when I caught her wrist. Huh? Is that electric shock? I didn't know that this girl also have an electric powers.

"Ooops! Don't hit the face. My handsomeness will come to a waste if you do that." I warned her.

"You know what? Your so full of yourself! I don't care if your stupid face is ruined because your not even handsome! Your ugly."

She kept on wiggling her hands off but I wouldn't let that happen. And did she just said that I'm ugly? Where in the part of my handsome face you'll find that word ugly? She should change her glasses if her eyes is not functioning that well. So I'm ugly huh? I'll show this girl who Uchiha Sasuke is. I held both of her hands and pinned her on the wall.

"What? Your going to fight back? I didn't know you were such a gay!" She snorted at me.

I can feel that she's trembling. And I smile. Tch, even this girl is in love with me. I can handle this one just a piece of cake. I gently removed her eyeglasses then I look straight into her eyes.

"W-wait.."

"I didn't know you have a beautiful eyes."

That was an honest compliment. Her eyes were really beautiful. Pale white eyes with a tint of lavender in it. People would think it's weird but if you will look closely, her eyes were magnificent. It's just like staring at moon itself. What the hell am I saying?! Stop it!

"Y-you t-think you c-can get me b-because of your f-flirtatious tactics?"

I smiled again.

"My dear, your stuttering." I laughed. "I guess your being disturb by my presence."

Hah! For the first time, I made this girl stutter. That's a record.

"L-let me go!"

She tried shrugging off my hands but I'm basically stronger than her. I leaned on her and I saw her blush. Out of all the girls I did this on them, I must say I enjoyed it much more doing it to this nerd.

"You are nervous, I can feel it." I backed away from her and looked at her I.D. Actually I really know her but I wouldn't tell her that, she might know that I made research about her. "So your name is Hina.

"It's Hinata. Your not allowed to call me like that." She barked at me.

"Sorry to burst your bubble my dear, but would prefer to call you Hina, than Hinata." I leaned on her gain and stared at her lips. Looks like kissable."What if I kiss you right now?" I'm really forcing myself to stop there and then to kiss her. Focus! She won't answer me but she's blushing mad and looked really nervous.

Then I backed away from her with a grin."On second thought, I'll let you keep hanging what my lips taste like."

I grinned and let go of her hands which is by the way, so soft. I turned around and I heard her sigh. Sigh in contentment? My playfulness started to tickle me and I immediately pinned her on the wall and started kissing her, very hard.

At first she kept on pushing me away, but little by little she stopped making movements. First kiss? Or she fainted due to excitement. She's about to slump on the chair and held her by her waist. She enjoyed my kiss.

"You enjoyed that aren't you?"

She slapped me hard again. Twice! She slapped me twice! "Fucking Maniac!" Then she stormed out of the room.

I smiled to myself. Your a one big challenge to me, Hinata Hyuuga.

You'll be mine. I swear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata's POV:

"There are two things in life you must keep in mind; don't make any promises when you are happy, and don't make any decisions when you are mad."

Argh! I wished I remembered this quote before I signed that contract. Why on earth did I sign that contract again? Oh right! The dumbass kiss me. I was busy playing with my brother Neji with the Xbox when out of nowhere, Tenten, Lee and Ino came to my house dragging me to the mall. I was about to win the game with my brother and they have to disturb me. Annoying!

"Where are you dragging me again?" I asked for the upteenth time. "You even knocked down our door just to get me."

"Where do you think?" Lee squealed. "We're going to give you some make-over. How can you make baby Sasuke love you if you look like that?" I glared at him. I'm not ugly am I? "And by the way, your so mean. Why didn't you told us that your brother is the famous model?"

Right. My brother Neji is a model. But I didn't know that he's that famous.

"Agree." said Tenten. "He's so handsome, I was surprise to see him at your house. Can I have his number?"

"Me too! Give me his number Hinata!" said Lee.

I grinned. "Sorry ladies. But I don't sell my brother."

"Your not going to sell him." pouted Tenten. "Your just going to introduce him to us."

Ino laughed. "Chill guys, Hinata is really possessive when it comes to her brothers."

Of course, I'm possessive. What if girls only wanted my brothers body not their love and affection? I don't want to come to a point where my brothers would be hurt. Mostly, Lee. By the look of his eyes, he's craving for my brother Neji's body. Gross!

First we entered the salon and they dragged me directly to a woman standing near the counter.

"Miss, we would like you to repair her." said Tenten.

"Repair?" I huffed. "Am I some gadget or something?"

"Your blood is always heating up, you know." Tenten grinned. They let me sit on a chair in front of a very wide and huge mirror. Tenten pulled out my buns and let my hair drop just below my shoulders. "I want you to curl the end of her hair."

My eyes widened instantly. "Whoa there! Is this..permanent?"

"Why of course." said Lee. "Your not expecting some style of hair that will only last until you finished your mission right? And besides, Sasuke's type of girls hair are curly instead of straight ones."

Can't I decide what type of style I would prefer? I mean this is my hair! Damn! They massacred my hair and not only that, they started cleaning my nails from my feet and my hands. After they finished fixing my hair they dragged me into a contact lens store.

"No!" I warned them. "I won't use contact lenses."

"No worries, Hina-chan." Ino said pulling me with her. "You'll use colorless contact lens so it won't cover your eyes natural color okay? I know how much you love your pale eyes."

Fine. Buy what ever you guys want for me to use. At least I'm not the one paying for it. Oh the things I do just for this stupid contract I signed. After we bought my contact lens, I already used it and did not use my glasses anymore. After we raped all the shops in the mall, we decided that we should eat for a while. After we ate, we went to buy more clothes, shoes and bags.

"Dear, you should change your bag. Pick any handbags here." Ino said roaming through the pile of bags.

"Eh? Even my bag?"

"Yup. Here try this one." Lee said handling me a bag.

"Yuck!"

"What do you mean yuck?" Lee looked at me bewildered. "Don't you know fashion? This bag is Prada. P-R-A-D-A!"

So? What if it's Prada?

I saw a backpack and took it.

"This one's perfect."

"That's the yuck!" snorted Lee while I pout. "C'mon girl, pick something else. "

"But I like this one!"

"That's for nerds and tomboys!"

"Stupid gay!"

"Hah! I'm beautiful my dear, that's why Sasuke dated me."

"As if!" I shrieked. "Your a gay!"

"Stop it you two. You might end up with each other." Tenten teased.

I threw the backpack on her while Lee threw the Prada and we both said in chorused the word 'Ewwww.'

After the world war with Lee, about the bag I will use, he won in the end. They bought the Prada and I was forced to use it the entire mission. After the bag, we went to the shoes department. They will buy me a pair of shoes, with heels. It's my first time to use this type of shoes. And while I tried to let Sasuke fall for me, I need to bear my aching feet to wear this shoes. We circled the mall again and buy more clothes. Damn. This girls raping every part of the mall. We have school uniform but every Friday and Saturday, we are allowed to wear civilian shirts.

"Try this one." Ino gave me a blouse that shows my cleavage. Fuck!

"Good taste, Ino!" Tenten applaud. "You also try this one." Tenten handed me a short skirt. What the hell?

"Are you freaking sure?"

"Yes."

"But..what about the policies in schools wearing this kinds of clothing."

Lee sighed. "Girl, there are lots of girls who wear shorter than that. And you'll only show your cleavage unlike the others that barely wear any clothes."

"I don't think Sasuke would like these."

"Are you insane?" Ino gawk at me. "Your so goddamn sexy."

"No, it's slutty and flirty not sexy." Tenten said with a frown. "That suit is typical for Sasuke. Why don't you try this one." She threw another outfit at me. This one's perfect, it's not too revealing.

"You know Tenten, I think you'll pass as Sasuke's heartbreaker. You know so much about him." Ino commented.

I nodded as an agreement. "Your right Ino. Why don't you do it instead Tenten? I'm sure you can do better than me."

Tenten laughed. "If I'm effective, me and Sasuke would still be together until now right? And Hinata, I want to remind you, that before you signed the contract I already warned you that there's no turning back right?"

I sighed. "Yes."

Well I think there's no really turning back now. It's all been decided. Tomorrow, I'll start. After we bought all the things I will need, they parted ways and headed straight to our home. As I went home, my dog sprang out of the gate.

"Akamaru! Come here boy." I tapped my lap for him to come to me but instead he barked at me. "What's wrong boy?"

Akamaru kept on barking at me. What the hell is this dog's problem?

"Akamaru! Why are you barking?" shouted Neji nii-san as he went outside the gate.

"Nii-san! Akamaru's barking at me!" I cried out.

He looked up at me and widened his eyes. "W-w-what the-? Who..." He gasped suddenly. "Sasori nii-san, Obito nii-san, Kakashi nii-san! Go outside, hurry!"

"What the hell is going on nii-san?!" I said trying to catch his attention. Suddenly my other brothers came outside looking angry.

"What's the commotion, Neji?" Obito-nii said as he scratched his eyes. Looks like Neji-nii just woke him up.

"L-look!" Neji said pointing at me.

"Whoa!" Sasori choked out.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Obito stumbled on the floor when he saw me.

"Little princess?" Kakashi said staring at me in bewildered manner.

"What are you guys yelling about?" I'm starting to get irritated by this idiot brothers of mine.

Suddenly the four of them burst into a fit of laughter. All of them were slapping their hands on their knees. Real mature! And I thought the four of them were my older brothers. They forcefully dragged me inside the house and made me look at the human size mirror at our living room.

"Look at you, little princess." Said Kakashi grinning like a maniac.

"Yup. You look so beautiful." Sasori agreed pinching my cheeks.

"Our little princess is growing up." cried Obito sniffling a little."What kind of tranformation you did, that even our dog didn't remember you."

Then they laughed again rolling on the floor with a stupid-megawatt-grin on their faces. But seriously, I really changed. My hair had big curls at the end of my hair, and my bangs were cute placed on my forehead. My eyes still look the same although it's almost shiny because of the colorless contacts. They also put some make-up at my face that made my face glow. I'm wearing a red tight shirt that have a logo on the middle and a tight jeans. I'm also wearing a heels. From nerd to this look. But the question is..will Sasuke notice this? I smiled. I'll find that out after the commotion I will do tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Hn, I really don't know if this story will work. I mean my grammar is not that perfect :( Sorry if I dissapoint some of you guys. Huhuhu! Anyhoo, here's chapter 3 :)

REVIEWS PLEASE! 3

-Sherry-


	4. Sasuke's Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the plot.

Alyloony and Kishimoto-sama owns everything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke's POV:

"Wow! I thought she's a new student."

"She's just hiding her beauty. Damn! That girl is so beautiful!"

"She should have done that before. She really did change."

"Man, we can now hit on her. I think I like her already. Love at first sight dude!"

It's been hours since I kept hearing this girl they've been talking about. And I still don't have any idea who this girl is. But they said she's beautiful. Hah! Even if she's beautiful, I can make her fall in love with me. I entered our room and I saw my girlfriends waiting for me.

"Good morning girls." I greeted them.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun!" They cooed batting their eyelashes.

The moment I sat down on my chair, they all surrounded me. I gave them each peck on their lips and it seems that they weren't satisfied. Tch, girls. They are my girlfriends today. You got that right, all of them are my girlfriends. They didn't mind though. They are from the group of sluts and what they need from me is a good make-out session.

You don't need to serious girls in a relationship because in the first place they will only break your heart. They are all bunch of users, they don't deserve to be loved.

"Honey, what are your plans for today?" One of my girlfriend nibbled my ear.

"Let's hang out tonight!" The other one squealed.

"Or we can go to your condominium." she winked at me.

"Sorry ladies." I smirked. "I don't bring girls to my condominium. I have an idea though, we can go to a bistro."

An idea struck me. Today's Friday and I know Hina will be there to sing. Maybe it'll be my chance to try my seduction on her. Hah!

"Oh my gosh!" One of the girls gasped.

I whipped around to where she's looking at. And fuck! I saw a very beautiful angel walking towards my direction. W-wait?! Is..is that Hina? I can't talk, I can't move and the only thing that I can do is gawk at her approaching figure. She really look heavenly. I never would have thought she could be beautiful as this. She stared at my eyes and said.

"I want to be your girlfriend." She declared in a firm tone yet sweet tone.

I almost. Almost, fell to where I was sitting as she declared that. So that's it? No big problems how to seduce this girl. In just a snap, she'll be my girlfriend? Heh, she really must have like the taste of my lips that's why she kept coming back for more.

I grinned at her and place my hand on her waist and pulled her closer to me. She leaned on my face and she's staring at my lips intently. I was about to kiss her when she placed her fingers on my lips.

"I want to be your girlfriend, but not now."

"W-what? What do you mean?"

She ran her delicate fingers on my hand and gently removed my hand on her waist.

"I only want to be your girlfriend if you know how to serious a relationship. I don't want a fling type of relationship dear."

Am I hearing her correctly?! Me..in a serious relationship!? You've got to be kidding me!

Then she leaned her head again on me and she teased me on kissing her. "Oh, and dear you could only kiss me if you learned to love me." she winked at me and left me standing with a dumbfounded look.

Speechless.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata's POV:

"Hahahahaha! What we did was so effective." Lee squealed. "I wish we could have taken a picture of a dumb look on Sasuke-kun's face."

"I never would have expected that someone could make Sasuke speechless." Tenten laughed harder.

"Then that only means one thing." Lee grinned. "Hinata's perfect for our plan. This is going to be fun!"

The three of us laugh louder. We have been laughing for a while now. It was really funny. To think that, Sasuke could have a look like that...it was so priceless. I also saw Ino sitting in the corner of the room writing something on her notebook. I furrowed my brows and approached her.

"Hey, Ino-chan step 1 is a success." I grinned.

"Ah, y-yes I could see that." She avoided my gaze. Eh? Was there a problem?

"Ino..."

"Oh look at the time!" She said quickly. "I have my next class already. Gotta go! Later, Hinata!"

She stormed out of the room leaving me behind. Eh? What's the problem with her?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke's POV:

Argh! That was so annoying! She's annoying! What she did was annoying! How dare she do that to me!? And she even have the gut to tell me that she wants a serious relationship with me?! What does she think of me, some dog that will go and chase her around? She have set a high goal is she's thinks that I'll go chase her!

Although, her lips were really kissable.

But still! Doesn't mean that she showered herself with make-up that I would go head-over-heels at her! Argh, I'm so annoyed, really! Especially for the entire day, she won't wipe that cheeky grin on her face. Every time I would look at her, she would give me a teasing smile or sometimes wink at me. But before I would respond at her boldness, she will spun around and pretend that she's listening to our teacher.

Wait a minute? Why am I annoyed over something stupid? This game had just begun. I can play with her now that I know that she likes me. You've messed with the wrong guy to fuck up with Hinata Hyuuga. You'll see, who Uchiha Sasuke really is.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After class, I went straight at the bistro where Hina works which was Ino's bistro. I know at 7 in the evening, she'll start to sing here. I entered the bar and hop myself on a stool to wait for Hinata. I went here earlier so she won't see that I'm here. She might back out if she saw me and I cannot do my big plan for her tonight.

Suddenly a bartender approached me.

"Good evening sir, I'm Naruto, your bartender for the night." He handed me a menu. "Here's the menu sir."

I didn't accepted it. I already know what the content of that menu since I'm a regular costumer. Hn, this bartender must be new.

"I don't need the menu." I said staring at the stage. "Just give me some chips and some tequila sunrise." I don't want to get drunk because I still have a job to do.

The bartender repeated my order and nodded at me. I looked at my watch and it's already 6 in the evening. One more hour and I'll have my revenge on you Hina.

[After 1 hour]

As expected, by 7 pm, Hinata would be here for her performance. She went up the platform while holding her lavender colored guitar. Once she settled herself on the stool, lots of costumers gasp seeing her new look. So it's not only me who had been shock by her sudden change of appearance.

"Good evening to our dear guests." She started. "I hope your enjoying your dinner here. I'm Hinata and I'm going to serenade all of you tonight. My first song is The Only Exception."

She then started to strum the guitar.

"When I was younger I saw my daddy cry, and cursed the wind  
He broke his own heart and watched as he re-assemble it  
And my momma swore that she would never let herself again  
And that was the day that I promised I never sing of love if it does not exist  
But darling...

You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception"

As I watched her sing, I couldn't deny the fact that she looks like an angel right now. Her voice was so soft so tender that you wouldn't think that she's a member of the Amazonas. The light that had been showering her only proves that she looks like a goddess. Hah, who would have thought, beneath this angelic cover hides the most demonic attitude within her.

After she sang her first song, people whistled and clapped at her. While me, I stood up and approached her at the stage. And I can I assure you she looks really taken aback seeing me here. I took the bouquet of roses I bought earlier and I gave it to her. "That was a very nice song, Hina."

She didn't took the roses from me but instead she just stared some more. Oh-ho, I could tell she's mad. Really mad. "It's Hinata."

"Okay then, I think I'll just call you love." people started wold whistling at laughing at us. Here's my chance. I leaned on her and stared at her eyes. "You know me as a Casanova. And you know that I don't take girls seriously but I want you to know.." I leaned some more. "You are the only exception." I leaned on her ear and whispered. "You think, your the only one who can play games? It's only a payback for now, Hina-dear."

Then I kissed her cheeks.

Applause and whistles became louder as I kissed her cheeks. "So I think, I'm disturbing my love at her singing so.." I looked at Hina and winked. "I'll see you later, baby."

I left her there standing like a fool with a red face.

See I could make her blush!

But because of indignation that is.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ino's POV:

I could still hear the people's conversation about the incident earlier. Hinata is no longer here but still she has been the topic at my bistro. They said that the two of them were so damn sweet. Like they were perfect for each other. I scoffed and went to the bar counter. "Give me any cocktail drinks, the strong one."

"Er, what about pinacolada ma'am?"

"Didn't you heard what I just said? I said the strong one. What your suggesting is only mild." I snapped at him.

The bartender nodded and started mixing the cocktail and after he finished it, he gave it to me immediately. "Here's a long island iced tea ma'am. I hope this drink will put a smile on your face."

I didn't mind the bartender but instead I started sipping my drink.

Why am I like this? I should be happy that Sasuke had already been noticing Hinata right? Then why am I like this? Why do I feel jealousy creeping off me? I'm jealous because Sasuke had never give that kind of attention to me but instead he's doing it to Hinata. I admit I'm mad at him. But I still love him. Up until now, I still loved Sasuke. I've never been in love like this before. But why do I love someone who only used me? And why of all people, I'm jealous of my own best friend. Damn this all!

I heard the bartender rang the bell. That means he received lots of tips. And if he received lots of tips, that means he'll do some flairing. I am watching the bartender but my mind is too preoccupied at the moment. I finished my drink and stood up, walking out of the bistro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke's POV:

I cannot forget the look on her face. After I went out of the bar, I burst into a fit of laughter. Her face was the epitome of priceless. Damn, can't stop laughing. So she thinks that I can only kiss her if I loved her? In her dreams! I won't chase her around just because of her lips. And I can kiss who and wherever I want. There are lots thousand of girls that will throw their lips at me just to kiss them. Our game is just starting. She even said that she liked me already, so what's the fuss about? I can play with her easy as that. And when she gave up, I'll just break her like I would do to my other girls. But before she could hit me again, I already ride my car and drove away from the bistro. I was driving when my phone rang.

*Calling.. Fugaku Uchiha*

What does he want now?!

I picked up my phone and growled. "What do you want?"

"That's not a very nice greeting my son."

"What do you want? I'm very busy!"

"Go home, just for the night." He said calmly and collected.

"What? Why?!" Damn this old man!

"No need for explanations! I need you here within 20 minutes or else I'll cut your allowance!" He scowled.

"But..!"

Before I could react he already hung up his phone. Shit! Bullshit!

I followed his orders and went straight to our house. By the way, I don't usually stay here. I always stay at my condominium near my school. I don't like staying here. This place gives me memories of the past. As I entered the house, a maid said to me that I should went straight ahead to the dining hall.

I went to the dining hall and saw my dad, together with a lady around his age.

"Who's this?" I asked coolly.

"Son, you're here." They both stand."I want you to meet, Tsunade, my future wife."

"Say what?!" My eyes widened instantly. "F-future wife?! No way! Your joking!"

"I'm sorry my boy, but this is not some sick joke." My dad held the woman's hand. "I love her."

I suddenly laughed. A very loud laugh. "LOVE? You _LOVE_ her? Are you damn sure that you know what your saying?! Or did you forget what happen to you because of that thing you called LOVE!?"

"That was a long time ago, Sasuke!" He countered back with the same cool voice I have. "I moved on, Sasuke."

"Well I'm not! And I don't approve of this marriage!"

I stormed out and went to my own room to locked myself.

Love?! Because of that word, my family is ruined! People shouldn't let that word invade their minds because it'll only lead you to one thing; hatred.

Let me tell you guys something. When I was still a kid, my mother left us for another guy. She said that she LOVED that guy more than my own father. And because dad loved my mom, he went ballistic when my mother left us. He's become insane. Every night, he would always bring girls to our house. He even went to bed with some of them. He doesn't go to work anymore, he forget himself, and forgotten about me, his own son! I was so mad at them, I was at my dad and especially to my own mother. And because of that, I promised to myself that I would never be hurt because of that word; LOVE. Because there are no girls in this world that knows the word, SERIOUS. All of them are like my mom! They should be played and they should be hurt.

Because they are the reasons why my family is ruined.

And now he would bring another girl, that would break our lives?

No! There is no way, I'm gonna let that happen!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

A/N: Hn, short chapter! I can't translate the other words correctly so bear with me for a while alright? I promised I'll update later or maybe tomorrow. Yosh, I know the grammar sucks so..SORRY! GOMENASAI! MIANHE! TRISTE!

Those words means sorry in different languages :)

REVIEWS! NO FLAMES. AND I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

-Sherry-


	5. The Song

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the plot.

Alyloony and Kishimoto-sama owns everything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata's POV:

"You know Akamaru. he's really annoying. He had stolen 2 kisses from me! He's really a damn pervert. He's a pervert and a womanizer! Aish, why do all boys are such a freaking trickster? Well except for Gaara-kun of course." I smiled at the thought of Gaara's face. Awe, so handsome!

Here I am at a park with my cute white dog Akamaru. Just walking with my dog at this fine morning. I tried talking to my dog about Sasuke's perverted-ness. I mean, he's really annoying. After the scene he made at the bar, I cannot sing well, and I got the lyrics all wrong. People laughed at me saying that I have been love struck about the incident. And as if! Me? Love struck by that man?! Hell no! And the hell with that, he's not the one who's courting me, I am! Aish, I wish he could fall in love with me now, so this contract is finished.

"Akamaru, I missed Gaara-kun. It's been days since the last time I saw him. I've been busy letting Sasuke noticed me and I have been away from him. This one's a promise, after this contract, I'll go and confess to Gaara. Oh I wish, I'm not too late." I said while scratching the side of Akamaru's ear.

"No, not there! I'm ticklish."

EH?! Akamaru can talk?! Wha..No way..the voice is sounded like a girl. And the voice sounds flirty.

I whipped around at the sound of the slut's voice and saw her at the corner of the tree. The girl is with...Sasuke? What the hell?! Up until weekends, this demon is always on my sight. Gods! And what's worst is that he's ravishing the girl's mouth. So, disgusting!

An idea popped in my head and grinned evilly. I crouched down at Akamaru's height and whispered something to him. This can be a good training for him if there's any burglars that will enter our house.

"Listen boy, you see that bitch and asshole over there?" I said pointing at Sasuke and the girl's direction. And since Akamaru barked, I took that as a yes. "You run over there and pound down the girl, alright?" Akamaru barked again before licking my face. "Good boy. Go!"

I let go of Akamaru and watched him pawed down the girl and started licking her all over. I laughed out loud and ran at there direction. The girl had her tank top printed by Akamaru's dirty paw. I watched Sasuke stared at the helpless girl being molest by a dog.

"Akamaru, come here boy!" Akamaru immediately let go of the girl who has been begging on the floor. I stifled a smirk and patted Akamaru's head.

"Is that your dog?!" The girl screeched after being helped by Sasuke to stand.

"Isn't it obvious?" I said.

"Just look at what he did to me! That stupid dog of yours pounded on me and got my top messed up!" She screamed with a tomato red face. Ooh, she's angry.

I just gave her a cheeky grin. "I think your top looks better than before don't you think?" She scowled at me but Akamaru growled at her making her flinch. "See? My dog even likes the design!"

She made a step forward ready to smack my dog when I stood in front of Akamaru. "Woops! We don't want making any rush movements now are we? I don't even let a single mosquito land his skin and you, wanted to smack it? You don't want sleeping on the cold floor now are you?"

"Then pay for my shirt!"

"Why would I do that? Isn't kissing my boyfriend an enough payment for you?"

I saw Sasuke's shock face at my words. I inwardly smirked at that.

"Boyfriend? Please. Sasuke's everyone's boyfriend!" retorted the girl. One more word from her and I swear on my brothers underwears that I'm going to pull this girl's hair.

"Sorry." I said pulling Sasuke by his arms towards me. "but I don't share. Just wait for us become an ex-couple and you can have him. And if your demanding for a new shirt." I took out my wallet and handed her some coins. "There, why don't you put your clothes on a public laundry ne?"

"Just so you wait! I'm going to have my revenge on you!" she said while pointing a finger at me.

"I can wait. Goodbye dear." I said while waving at her. While she, looks totally annoyed.

"So your a possessive type of girl huh?" I snapped around and saw Sasuke grinning like an idiot at me. I don't know if he's face was amused, annoyed on what I just did.

"Yes, and I don't share."

"So we're a couple now?" He asked.

"Of course not! What are you? Thinking that you've won on a lottery or something? I told you, we'll only be together if you know how to serious a relationship." I scoffed at him holding Akamaru's thread.

"You know what, your so funny! Of all the boys that surrounds you, you chose me, and even dare to have a serious relationship, and you even know that I can't last a 3 days relationship."

"Have you fallen in love?"

"What kind of question was that?!"

"Arf arf!"

I suddenly let go of Akamaru's collar when he ran away from me. "Wait, Akamaru!" I followed Akamaru and saw him approach a guy.

"G-g-gaara?"

"Oh, Hinata. I knew you'd be here, Akamaru is here after all."

Why would you look at that? If there's a bad luck, there's a good luck. If there's a demon, there's an angel. I love you so much, Akamaru! And who said that dogs were only man's best friend? They can be girl's best friend too!

"Er, just walking him around. You know how hyper, Akamaru I don't take him out of the house, he'll try to destroy every thing." I smiled at him.

He smiled back. Oh sweet kami! He's smile was gorgeous. "Your a great owner then. Hello Akamaru." Gaara started massaging Akamaru's fur.

"Do..you want to go with us?" I asked hesitantly, but it slipped off! Hoho, I'm getting bolder at this.

"Oh, sure. That would be great." He grinned.

"Hina!" I saw Sasuke approached us two. My god, how could I forget that he's here too? "Hina, let's go eat. Together." he suddenly put his arms around me.

Oh, damn! This guy...Grrr! He's ruining my moment with Gaara.

"Eh..hehe, why don't you go first, Sasuke?" I said staring at him with a forced smile.

"No!" He whined. "I want to go with the person I love. Let's go eat, and you promised me!" He's brows suddenly furrowed looking that he's really disappointed. I didn't know that this guy is a damn actor.

"Hinata, I'll go now. I think you already have someone with you. Maybe next time alright?" He said looking at me then Sasuke.

"O-oh! Sure. S-see you."

"Bye, Hinata." he waved at me and started his jogging routine. Awe, that was my chance with him.

"Who's that guy? Is he your type?!"

"Of course not! Who am I asking with a serious relationship, anyway?"

I know that my voice, somehow had a slight sarcasm on it, but it seems like he didn't catch it that well.

He grinned. "Good. Because I'm also possessive." He stretched his arms and encirled it around me. "Let's go eat, my treat."

Tsk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night:

10 things to do to break the Casanova's heart.

1. Make him notice you.  
2. Do a thing for him that the other girls hasn't done yet.  
3. Make him ask you on a date.  
4. Make sure that date will be the one he will remember the most.  
5. Make sure that he will take you seriously.  
6. Make sure that you'll be the only girl he's dating.  
7. Make him introduce you to his parents.  
9. Be his girlfriend.  
10. Break his heart.

1 down 9 to go. Woo! I'm getting excited in finishing this contract, so I can confessed to my Gaara-kun.

Number 2- Do a thing for him that other girls hasn't done yet.

Eh? What will I do to him? Ooh, how about I punch him in front of many people? I'm sure no girls had done that to him right?

Aish, this thinking is messing up my head. I shook my head and grab my guitar. Instead of getting my head ache, I'll just practice the next song I'll sing next week.

Wait a minute..that's it!

I took my cellphone and dialed Tenten's number immediately.

"Tenten-chan, do you know any band?"

"Oh yes. Why?"

"That's great! I have an amazing idea. Introduce me to them tomorrow."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata's POV:

"So Hinata, this is Deidara their drummer, Hidan, the pianist and Kisame the lead, Kakuzu the bass and vocalist." Tenten said introducing me to those boys.

"Hello, I'm Hinata." I bowed.

"Hi, Hinata!" They said happily.

"Hi there cutie!" Lee squealed wrapping his arms around Deidara, batting his eyelashes. "I'm Lena."

Tenten pulled him away vigorously. "Rock Lee, don't be an idiot!"

"Eeewww! How many times did I told you not to call me Rock Lee?! It's Lena. L-E-N-A!" Lee cried in exasperation.

Tenten sighed rubbing her temple. "Forgive him. He's just plainly idiot when it comes to handsome boys. Anyways, thank you guys for accepting my favor."

"It's no problem really. And besides we can't turn down such beautiful lady here." Deidara grinned at me.

I smiled back. They all seems nice and very gentleman. And honest too! Telling me that I'm beautiful, why thank you.

"Alright, so what's the plan, miss beautiful Hinata?" Kisame asked

Ooh, they kept on calling me beautiful, which is true by the way. Hahaha!

"Hey, Hinata you should discuss this amazing plan of yours."

I grinned. "Here's the plan."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke's POV:

"I didn't know you're such a great kisser sweetie." I commented.

"I guess, looks can be deceiving." She shrugged nonchalantly.

She's Miyano Kudo my new girlfriend. The Campus Queen of our university. If you'll look closely, she's very innocent and smart. Hn. But she have her bad side. Who would have thought that she's agreeing making out with me in the school's premises. And even insisted on a fling type of relationship.

Tch, girls.

But all girls I've met, Hinata Hyuuga is the different. She's weird and won't quit on saying that she wanted a serious relationship with me. Well, I could actually give what she wants. Let's see? A 1 month relationship would be enough for her right? Besides I'm having a lot of fun with her.

"Excuse me." said a feminine voice behind us.

Miyano had stop kissing me and looked at the source of that voice. Hmm? Maybe it's Hinata again. That girl must be jealous everytime she would see me with other girls. Seriously, that girl is head over heels with me.

I also looked at the girl and instead of Hinata, it's her best friend, Ino.

"Yes dear, can we help you?" I asked smoothly.

She ignored me and looked at Miyano with a piercing glare. She took out a picture of me and Miyano kissing.

"W-what?" Miyano stuttered out.

"Miss, you've won Miss Campus Queen am I right? And also was given a full scholarship because of the award that you've received. But what if I spread this picture in the entire campus? What do you think they will think of you?" Ino said still glaring at Miyano.

"P-please d-don't..."

"Then break up with Sasuke and get out of here!" Miyano looked at me with tears in her eyes before running away. "I'm sorry." She cried out.

"Look at what you've done to that poor girl." I said standing up.

"Sasuke." She held my hand. "Please go back with me."

I wanted to roll my eyes on her but insisted on not doing it. She and her best friend Hina are both persistent on everything what they want. Both are pathetically in love with me. Tch. Birds with the same feathers flock together.

"Dear may I know your name?" I said coolly. Her face were shocked.

"W-what? You don't know me already?"

"I'm sorry, I don't remember you. So did we have a relationship together?" She was about to answer when I stop her to it. "Listen here sweetie, I don't back on my past relationship. I already used them, so I don't need to remember them. If you came here to beg me to go back at you, I'm telling you, you're just wasting your time."

I turned around and walked away when she stopped me again.

"Do you like her?"

I faced her direction and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you like, Hinata?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Please, go back with me. I love you Sasuke, and I promised you I won't hurt you." She begged.

"And Hina, will hurt me?" I approached her and held her chin. "don't worry, as long as I don't love, I won't get hurt." I gave her a smack on her lips before walking away.

Aish, me and Miyano were enjoying that make-out session. And I only enjoyed her for 2 hours, dammit! I really like her lips.

"Oh my gosh! Your so handsome!"

I whipped around the gym and saw a group of girls squealing while watching a basketball game. Tss, this girls.

"Gaara Subaku you're really handsome as always! Please be mineeeeeee!" One of the girls shouted her lungs out.

I raised my eyebrows. Gaara Subaku? He's the guy who talked to Hina at the park right? The guy who's making a move at Hina and even petting Hina's dog, Akamaru. Handsome? Please. If he's handsome, what's my face to him? He looks just like my foot, no offence but it's true.

"Sasuke-kuuuuuun!" I was shocked when a gay snaked his arms on me and hugged me fiercely.

"Hey! Let me go! I'm telling you, let me go or I'll cut your throat!"

"Come with me, Sasuke-kuuuuun!"

I tried pushing him off but he wouldn't budge. Ack! This gay's ruining my image. Shit, he's like a snake. His arms were really snaked around my torso and he kept dragging me with him.

"Let me go! And where the hell do you think your dragging me?!"

He gave me a winked. "I'll bring you to heaven where you'll feel like your in cloud nine."

And I swear my goosebumps all rise at his husky tone. This gay we'll rape me if I don't get out of here right now! Dammit!

"Don't touch him, Rock Lee!"

I turned around and saw a girl. And I was really shocked to see who it was.

"Tenten!?"

"Oh! Hi Sasuke." She smiled at me.

"Tenny, you know him?" Lee butted in, this gay. Sheesh!

"Of course, baka-gay! He's my ex-boyfriend, remember?"

"Tenten please, it hurts me if you addressed me like that." I said with a mock frown.

"Oh, sorry bout' that Sasuke." She also said in a mock tone.

"Long time no see, Tenny." I grinned at her. I really miss this one.

"I know right." She nodded. "We're in the same school yet we don't have the time to see each other again.

"Whoa there! It seems like you two were really close." Lee commented raising his thick eyebrows at me.

Tenten pulled him with her. "Stop it, Lee! Just relax for today alright? Jeez!" She then looked at me and wink. "Hey, Sasuke you'd be surprised if you'd go to the quadrangle right now."

"Huh?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three of us went to the quadrangle and I'm stunningly surprised when I saw my handsome face printed on a large tarpaulin in the middle of the stage with the words that say "I love you very much Uchiha Sasuke My heart sings for your name."

I couldn't move and cannot utter any sentence.

"HEY UCHIHA FREAKING SASUKE! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"

And what made me more shock is to see Hina standing in the stage with a band.

"Oh? Surprised? No one had done this to you right?" When I didn't answer because I'm still in shock she gave me a very cute smile. "I think silence means yes. And it's quite obvious since your face is in a shock mode. Just look at your face right now, it makes me fall in love with you more than before."

All those gossipers around the quadrangle started squealing and wolf whistling at Hina.

"Listen carefully Sasuke, this is what my heart wanted to tell you." she snapped her fingers and the band had started.

"Hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm  
Hey Sasuke, I know looks can be deceiving  
But I know I saw a light in you  
And as we walked we were talking  
I didn't say half the things I wanted to

Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window

I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold  
Hey Sasuke, boy, you might have me believing  
I don't always have to be alone

'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself"

Hn, what if her best friend sees her like this? What if they fight over this. Anyway, if they'll let me pick who I want? I'll choose, Hinata and that's for sure.

She sure got some style.

And she's correct about that. She's the very first person to do this to me.

"Hey Sasuke, I've been holding back this feeling  
So I got some things to say to you  
I've seen it all, so I thought  
But I never seen nobody shine the way you do

The way you walk, way you talk,  
way you say my name  
It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you even change  
Hey Sasuke, why are people always leaving?  
I think you and I should stay the same

'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself"

She removed the mic from the it's stand then she went down the stage walking towards my direction.

"They're dimming the street lights, you're perfect for me  
Why aren't you here tonight?  
I'm waiting alone now, so come on and come out  
And pull me near and shine, shine, shine"

This time she's right in front of me. She held my hand and looked straight into my eyes while singing the song as if she's relying the message of the lyrics to me.

"Hey Sasuke, I could give you fifty reasons  
Why I should be the one you choose  
All those other girls, well, they're beautiful  
But would they write a song for you?"

She smiled then pulled me with her up the stage.

"I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself

If you look like an angel  
Can't help it I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself

Myself  
Can't help myself  
I can't help my self

Oh oh oh  
Hm hm hm hm hm"

After she finished the beautiful song she bowed to everyone. I just stared at her with my charming onyx eyes. She's really different.

She never fails to amuse me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata's POV:

After I sang, the students gone wild. I even saw Tenten winked at me while Lee gave me a thumbs up. Hah! All the efforts for this guy. Yatta! I did it!

I turn around and faced Sasuke. "Did you like it?"

"You're really in love with me aren't you? I never thought that you'd be doing this just for me. I appreciated it darling." he put his arms around my waist and then he pulled me closer to him. "and as a thank you gift..."

He slided me down with his arms supporting my weight. Slowly he leaned on me while I hear people cheering for us. But scratch that, my heart is beating louder than the students uproar. I pushed his face aside to stop him from kissing me.

"Oops, you've stolen two kisses from me already. You need to stop doing that." I said softly.

He smiled and let me stood up again, then he suddenly kissed my cheeks. "Thank you, Hinata." he also stated much softer than my voice.

I was shocked at his words, and I swear my face started to heat up.

W-wait, why am I blushing? And it's because of him?

I looked at the audience to look for Tenten and Lee's reaction but instead I saw someone else

It was Gaara.

He was looking at us seriously with no expression. He's just standing there looking like a mannequin. When he noticed me that I was looking at him, he averted his gaze and walked away without a second glance.

Oh no.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Alright, another chapter down. The song's title is Hey Stephen by Taylor Swift.I just change it to Sasuke instead of Stephen. Once again, the plot and characters are not mine. Tell me if there's any mistakes alright?

Reviews if you want another chapter.

-Sherry-


End file.
